Silent for the nights
by Teici
Summary: Tifa and Cloud are trapped by silence. Their actions and feelings are not, fortunately. ( Cloti fanfiction. Open to constructive criticism. Post ACC ) Don't own the characters.


**First of all, I really wanted to apologize for not write this little explanation before the chapter since the first time I posted.  
But, I want to redeem myself doing, and writing, everything now.**

******About the write:  
1. English is not my first language, so, I will look for a beta reader soon.  
2. Since everybody read this first I hope that you could be a little more patience with the write. Afterall, I take this fic as an exercice for my english writing too. So, I'm waiting to learn for all my mistakes here, and correct them as soon as possible. ^^  
3. I like to read in english, but sure, now I know that I can't use the rules of my language on another, something that I was stupidly trying ¬¬' Sorry.**

**About the story:  
1. Is after the movie "Advent Children Complete". But when I wrote this I didn't know the existence of the game "Dirge of Cerberus", so please, just ignore the plotline of the Vincent's game. If I'll do another fanfics about FFVII, I'll sure not ignore that like I did here.  
2. It's just a continuation of the movie. I mean, it's what I wanted to happen after some weeks or months after the movie.  
3. Have many references of the original game, so if anyone don't understood, or don't remember something, just ask me and I can help.**

* * *

**Memories and revelations  
**

The pictures above the desk reminded her of a time very different of before. Tifa looked to all the faces of her friends. She remembered the moments they lived together, or better saying, troubles. The world was in danger, but they fought by their own. They had their own reasons, and for her, this reason was the search for a family and friends. Well, she was feeling fulfilled with that.

She lost her mom when was young and saw her father die, then, she was alone. Maybe that was the reason because she entered in Avalanche, or maybe not, anyway, it didn't matter anymore. Now, she had a home, a family and also incredible and unconventional friends.

The phone rang, taking her off of those thoughts. It was coming from Cloud's bedroom-office, always in disorder. He wasn't there. He had leave on a trip of five days and wouldn't come back that afternoon. Denzel was upstairs, so Tifa not even worried to going there. The sound stopped as the same time Cid entered by the bar's doors. He was at the city for a few days.

"What's up Cid?! Did you find what you were looking?"

"Those Edge's people are all brats."

She smiled. He always thought everyone was lazy and sluggish. And more than make airships he actually liked to curse his employees. "_Same Cid as always_" she thought laughing.

"I'm absolutely sure that you gonna put them on the line!"

"Slow ones!" He shouted while putting a cigarette on mouth and lighting it.

"Naa-naa-no, Cid! Not here! If you want to intoxicate yourself, do it outta of my bar."

He stubbed out the cigarette with a ugly face, reproducing her speak with a funny voice.

"You know, men don't like of bossy women!"

"You know that I do not care of your opinion about girls!" Tifa said to annoy him.

Cid made a furious expression while she was laughing for his reaction. When he realized the joke, the pilot calmed himself and asked for a drink. Taking advantage of the low movement on the bar, Tifa sat down with him for share the drink and talk. At the first gulp Cloud came into her mind and her expression changed. Cid noticed her change and offered another dose.

"Relax, girl! Spike will be back soon." he talked with a askew smile and pushed a cup to her, that she drank without hesitation. "How can he like you as you being so dominating?"

She smiled. "He's not afraid of bossy women! And also, I'm like this only with people those must be educated properly..." Tifa answered.

"Right! He should really loves you since he doesn't need a drink to be on your side!"

"Hei!" Tifa shoved him and the both giggled.

They stayed there, talking about everything during some time. At the night, the customers increased and Tifa got back to work.

Before going to sleep she went into the Cloud's room e saw the mess of the place. She crossed her arms and laughed, propping at the door. Everything in there reminded of him. That was his style. The man she learned to love.

* * *

The cell phone rang at the desk, taking Cloud off of his rest. Probably the call was from Tifa and he didn't care of being disturbed by her. Despite the distance, he really liked hearing her voice at the real time.

"Hello?"

"Hei, Cloud! You was invited to come back home, _now_!"

"Hm… What?" he asked confused.

"Sorry... I guess you was sleeping. But, Cid didn't let me at peace until I called for you." She answered. "Well, anyway, you have to come back home as fast as possible."

"Tifa, I still need a day for my last deliver. When I have done it, I'll be right back."

Impatient, Cid took the phone.

"You didn't get it dude! You must to be here quickly!"

"Cid?! Give the phone to Tifa, please." She took it. "What does he want?"

"I don't have idea. But, his excitement is visibly. He's smoking more than the normal."

He thought about the subject.

"Ok. I'll try back early."

"We're waiting. Don't take much time. I miss you." She confessed with a low voice.

"Yeah, me too. I will be there in two days. See you.

Before even turn off, he got up. Paid the inn and ran for his last objective before return to Edge. He arrived at the destination on half of a day, delivered the package and headed to Edge City. Cloud piloted during all the next day, stopping quickly for lunch or rest for a bit. "_In moments like these I really miss that old Tiny Bronco_". Exhaustive, he arrived home in the middle on the dawn and threw himself to bed.

* * *

The blonde threads were passing through Tifa's fingers while the weak light of twilight was entering by the window. She looked to her right hand that was caressing Cloud's hair and giggled with a memory. On her ring finger was the Fenrir jewel that Cloud gave to her. She used to wear and watch it when he was out. The jewel represented him. It was the material proof of his love for that family.

He showed his feelings not with words, just like she had advised him long time ago. Denzel wore his on a necklace, but Marlene didn't like necklaces and chose to keep it with her father. Keep it as the same way Cloud had done, with the person she most love in the world, her daddy, Barret. Naturally, her feelings about everyone on that house were irreplaceable, but her dad was her hero, the biggest man in the world. For this reason, she trusted her own ring to him, while she hasn't conditions to use herself.

Tifa was still caressing his hair when the dark night fell. At one moment he moved and slowly opened the eyes. The vision of Tifa made him smile and when she observed his eyelids open, the brunette smiled too.

"Good morning, sleeper!"

"It looks like more good night, isn't it?"

"YYou're right. The night arrived fast. But now, go to sleep, I know you're probably tired. I saw the time you arrived at night. Get some rest." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up.

Cloud grasped her by the fist and dragged her back to sit on the bed. "Tifa…" She laughed, understanding what he meant.

"It's all right. I will stay here for a while."

He approached of her and laid the head on her lap, falling asleep.

* * *

"…Cloud?" She asked confused amid drowsiness.

"Sorry… I didn't want wake up you." He said lying on her side and giving a kiss at her arm. Tifa turned to him and opened the heavy eyes.

"At dawn you can reward me…" The brunette answered fitting herself into his arms and grabbing his body with her legs. Cloud returned the embrace by trying make her feel comfortable.

Once he woke up Cloud saw the pair of brown eyes very close to his own, examining him. The bright of those orbs of chocolate was the most beautiful he had ever seen. The morning light was crossing through the curtains. He was absolutely sure that those feelings of peace and hapiness he couldn't find elsewhere but in that bedroom. Indeed, Tifa on his side was the responsible for all that.

"Morning!"

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" He stretched and turned to face her. "Why did you not come here when you arrived?"

"Oh… That… I didn't want to bother you. I mean, didn't want wake you up in the middle of the dawn."

"That's a terrible excuse, you know!" She said rolling her eyes. "You didn't do it today?"

"Well… Yesterday I was, also, so damn tired that I was capable to sleep at the couch. Fortunately, my old room was closer, then…" He shrugged.

"I can't believe! You really chose sleep in that old and musty bedroom than here…" She pulled the bed sheet exposing her naked leg above him. "…you _shouldn't_ do this, Cloud!"Tifa talked, changing her voice from sad to seductive.

Then he took her leg and stroked her flesh with a hand. "I'm so sorry…" He replied ironic, between ajar eyelids.

He took advantage that she was lying on his arm and approached her, turning and holding Tifa beneath him in a few seconds. They sealed the start of the fun with a kiss and killed the longing with the most burning passion.

* * *

At the bar the activity was calm, the loyal customers always showing up and chatting with Tifa. They were surprised by seeing Cloud there and talked with him, all them curious about his trips. Before the midday Cid appeared there, once more time cursing names. He entered and put out his cigarette with more fear than respect to Tifa.

"Cloud! Go understand yourself with the hasty one there!" Tifa told, calling his attention.

Then Cloud saw Cid and walked until the friend to compliment him.

"But wha' the hell!" Cid shouted. "You don't change, spiky!" He knocked on Cloud's arm and the blonde man returned the action. "How could you leave your beauty lady here and go out to world like this?! Your stupid!"

"Good see you too, Cid! Just like me, you don't change as well. And who are you for telling me anything about leaving ladies? What you doing here?! You're no leaving yours too?!"

"Oh, boy! Do not talk about you don't know."

"How is Shera?" He questioned wanting to annoy the friend.

"Ow, ow, this topic is for later!" The mechanic said dodging. "Tifa! Please, give us a bottle of that wonderful wine!"

The two sat down on the counter, where Tifa could be able to join the conversation. There they talked and drank all the afternoon. The trio remembered the days of fight and the flights on the Highwind. The clients were leaving and saying goodbye while Cid didn't stop of talk about his discoveries with Barret on the oil field, or how they were using it to generate energy. He did not pause of chatter or drink, and so, he ended unconscious above the counter.

"I deserve it! A man of this size dropped by the drink so easily!" Tifa said, disapproving his behavior.

Cloud knew moderate himself and even if he didn't, Tifa was always sensible enough to do it for him. They went upstairs supporting Cid by their arms and put him on the old Cloud's bedroom. "It would be easier if we just had let him downstairs."Tifa confessed, feeling his weight. They let him there and come back to bar to finish to clean it.

At the dinner the children asked about Cid and why he was unconscious there.

"He had a little problem with his pride that forces him to do and say stupid things all the time!" She replied sarcastic.

"It's true. Cid has an unformalized affair with a certain woman. And this haunts him." Cloud nodded.

"Hm… Just like the two of you?!" Marlene questioned them, pressing them to assume the relationship.

* * *

They weren't exactly hiding the relationship, however this was exactly the manner they were behaving. They revealed themselves only when they're alone. Didn't kiss each other, go hand in hand or discussed the romance while out of that bedroom. It was like they tried to hide it. When some friends commented about it, both of them behaved like it was a , Marlene and Denzel already knew long time. Always when Cloud was in home he slept on Tifa's room and with the door locked.

Rarely he spent the night on his old room, save for fast naps during the day. Marlene had always been in favor of the couple, just as much as Denzel, therefore they wanted sooner than later that their relationship would come to the fore. Only to confirm the title as family, like they all wanted to. At the start, the children were really surprised, but then, they spied with glass cups behind the door and had the confirmation. The most important secret of the two. If Tifa or Cloud discover their ears would be cut off, or, at least, they thought so.

"I've thinking… Where Marlene finds out all her craftiness and malice?!" He made a indirect tone to Tifa who was resting on his chest. She gives him a nudge as answer, laughing along with him.

"It's not fair, I don't know… She had always been clever." She looked to his face, while he fondled the black hair on her back. "Cloud… Maybe she is right…"

He knew that conversation could appear that night. He had thought about it since the little girl talked.

"Maybe she is…" He repeated.

"But it doesn't mean that we should reveal ourselves to everyone, right?!" Tifa was concerned, not about what the others would think of herself or Cloud, but about the children. They didn't deserve to listen the cruel comments on the streets. She had afraid that someone could condemn them for being "brothers" just like Cloud and herself supposedly were.

On the other hand, Cloud did not expose them yet for being too reserved. Except with his friends and family, he was just shy, chatting only the necessary or what the curiosity incited him. Even on his romance with Tifa he was over quiet.

"Tifa…?" He waited until their eyes find each other. "Do you wanna declare us? 'Cause, only having you here, by my side, is enough."

"I don't know what we have to do. Guess that I'm needing a friend's advice."

She said with a pout. He smiled. Just Tifa had this power upon him, making him laugh so many times. Although…

"By 'friend' you mean…" He hesitated hoping not to listen the name he was thinking.

"Yeah! The ninja, in person!" She giggled looking for him. "It's gonna be fun. Because just to telling it to Yuffie it will be the same as tell to everyone, isn't it?! Well, whatever, she is the only one that I can trust and comment about this."

Cloud nodded and watched the sparkle of happiness of Tifa. He traveled his eyes over the curves that the bed sheet made in her body, felt her temperature, her proximity to his own.

"What?" The woman asked.

"I love you. And you're pretty… and funny… and delicate…" He approached to her face. "…and words are not the only ones that can express what I want to say."

A smile emerged on Tifa's face when she understood his phase and join their lips then.

* * *

At the morning Cid got up and saw a different, but not strange scene. Soon, he opened a large malicious smile despite his throbbing head. Tifa and Cloud leaving, _together_, by the door of _her_ bedroom.

"Cid! Give yourself a favor and go take a shower now! "Tifa screamed, furious, when saw him.

"Careful, Cloud! Are you seeing her wrath? They say that when a bossy woman is angry, she cashes it at the end of the day… you know, at the bed!" He ran out, aware of his death by punches after the comment.

Tifa almost ran after him wanting to strangle that stupid mechanic. How did he speak like that so close of the children's bedroom?! But she gathered control on herself, took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Caution with the nails, dude! " Cid told, running away after.

Cloud giggled with the Tifa's reaction, she had the red face, maybe in anger, maybe in shame. Approached her and made a caress on her back to calm down the woman.

"He pissed me off!" she said through gritted teeth.

"He piss off _any_ woman!" A different voice pronounced at the room.

Both of them have surprised with Yuffie there, upholding at the door, turning her eyes while spoke. She was watching the scene. Tifa opened a smile when saw her, on the other hand, Cloud just greeted the ninja and went to his room. Yuffie arched an eyebrow for his reaction and Tifa came to hug her, giving the welcome.

"He was bite for something?"

"Hope that one very good" She said with a malicious gaze. Yuffie noted her expression and understood.

"Okay... You will tell me everything about this later!" The ninja ordered, serious.

Tifa laughed. "Why are you here?!"

"Oh! That annoying Cid called me here, naturally! He didn't tell you?!" Yuffie realized that she didn't know of anything. "Hmm… Whatever, I'm not the only one who is here. You should go say hello to your guests!"

Pulling her downstairs Tifa saw everyone of her companions reunited chatting. They noticed her presence. After that, Tifa greeted which one with a cheerful smile. Barret shouted the names of Marlene and Denzel who in short time were running and hugging the friends.

"Where is Spikey?! " Barret commented, shouting next. "Wha' the hell Cloud! Come here fast, dammit!"

"Later I'll tell you where he was…" Cid talked, hiding behind Vincent.

Tifa was sending a death look to him.

With a little wait the man went down the ladder. He also greeted everyone happy. That was a rare moment when all of them was reunited like that way. It wasn't by a foolish reason. After a lot of talk and news the mechanic finally called the group's attention.

"Well… People, I have a news and a request for you. The news are that… Shera will become officially my wife soon… " Comments, whistles and handclaps filled the place. Barret gave him a slap on the back that made him stagger." …And also, more urgent than that… " He pulled himself together. "…she's going to have my child!"

He had a large smile on face. His joy was visible. While Nanaki and the others were congratulating and questioning him any things, Tifa found Cloud's gaze. They stared up, remembering of the last night's talk. Even Cid and Shera were taking on the relationship, while they still remained beloved in secret. Cloud formed on his lips the noiseless phrase "Love you" to Tifa who giggled blushing. When the hugs on Cid ended he turned to pronounce himself.

"Now, the request. It's simple. And if you don't do it, I swear to Gaia that I hunt which one until hell!" He laughed at the mouth's corner, making one more joke. "The wedding will be next week and all of you buddies must be there! Without exception or stupid excuses! This group is needing a huge party to cheer up and reveal secrets." On the last part he looked probed to Cloud and Tifa.

* * *

_(Not revised, yet)_

In the rest of the day the friends chatted about the commemoration. Where, hour, date, how long it'll long, etc. In the middle of everything Tifa could get some time for take a shower. When she opened the door, wrapped by the towel, Cloud pulled her to the room, locked the door and gave her a kiss against the wall. It was sweet, smooth and with the adequate dose of lust.

When they broke the seal between the lips, both of them had a smile and a shine glow at the eyes, that only them could know the meaning. They've found the solution to the talk of the night before. In the eyes of each they noted what actually wanted and became glad because of the similarity of it. Already wanted to go out of that room with hand in hand, but didn't want to ruin Cid's moment.

That day was his. Anyone sooner, the sooner as possible, it'll be of them. Laughing with bliss another kiss urged.

* * *

Barret and the children were to Rocket Town before the others to help Cid with the preparation for the wedding. And for make sure that nothing will be forgot Yuffie went with them. Five days later the couple leaved to Costa del Sol, where Cloud had bought a house once. They took the day to stayed together at the beach. They walked by the coast and at the middle of the dawn Cloud took her on a private beach. She felt all body shake with the wind, but he embraced her from behind, warming her skin.

"Why are we here?!" She asked turning to her lover.

He went where the water started to beat his foots and took off the shirt. He raised a hand toward Tifa, inviting her to follow him.

"I wanna go where I never been. Feel the sensations that I never had. And I want live all this along with you."

The moonlight was reflecting under the ocean behind him, and Tifa saw the most beautiful image of Cloud that she ever seen. Her heart speeded. Even if she didn't want, it was impossible resist to a request like that. They swam to not too far away and built memories together of the equivalent love.

* * *

**Well, I'm re-reading and re-writing.  
The first seven parts of nine (until the long line) are the only ones ready for now of this chapter. I'll correct the mistakes of every part, and make the read more pleasant. At least, I gonna to try.**


End file.
